pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Fearsome Factory
150px}} |zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Beat Gloomy Nights - Night 25 |before = <<}} Fearsome Factory is the tenth world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in a factory in the day. Each level has a pair of conveyor belts, vertical or horizontal. If horizontal, the conveyor belts will flip the oreintaion of plants on that row (for example, the plant on tile 1 will switch to tile 10). If vertical, the column of plants will trade places with its corresponding conveyor belt. The conveyor belts activate through the "Industrial Shuffle!" announcement. The premium plant Machicama was released to promote the release of part 1, and the plant Cog Rose was released to promote the release of part 2. Flower Pots are needed to plant here. There are eight new plants to obtain and thirteen new zombies to encounter. Exclusive Brain Busters Conveyor Belt Breakdown (Part 1) In these levels, the player must survive while every column/lane is a conveyor belt. When Industrial Shuffle! happens, all plants move, creating havoc on your defense. Plants are given via a conveyor belt. Breakneck Bowling (Part 2) In these levels, the player must survive while using multiple bowling plants. Wall-nuts roll down the lane and bounce off zombies. Explode-o-nuts explode when coming in contact with a zombie. Spicy Chilis now explode on contact with a zombie, leaving fire in a 3x3 area. They only do this in Breakneck Bowling. Lastly, Bowling Bulbs can be planted normally. Plants *Steel-pea - Shoots heavy slow-moving metal peas that deal more damage than a normal pea, and goes down an entire lane. He cannot be moved during an industrial shuffle. *Cast-iron Aspidistra - Damages zombies that step on it, and deals more damage dependent on the zombie's strength. *Shadow-shroom - Poisons a zombie when eaten. *Bowling Bulb - Rolls shots that can bounce into multiple zombies. *Vanilla Bean-pult - Heaves light-damaging vanilla ice cream that scares away Zombie Rats. *Burr Trap - Traps a zombie in place for a small amount of time, dealing light damage. *Power Lily - Produces a single Plant Food. *Wattermelon - Explodes in a 3x3 electric explosion that also spans a cross shape. Zombies *Factory Worker Zombie *Factory Worker Conehead *Factory Worker Buckethead *Factory Worker Flag Zombie *Pipe Zombie - Deflects all lightweight shots and gases from plants. It cannot deflect Steel Pea’s projectiles. *Magnet Zombie - Stuns plants in a 2x3 area for 3 seconds. Electric plants are stunned for 8 seconds, whereas ground plants are not affected. *Technician Zombie - Builds a conveyor belt in a tile, and zombies that walk on it are swapped to random conveyor belt tiles, advancing them further in the lawn. *Factory Worker Gargantuar *Factory Worker Imp *Cheese Rolling Zombie - Rolls a large cheese that crushes plants and attracts large amounts of Zombie Rats. *Zombie Rat - A small zombie that goes haywire when their cheese is destroyed. *Gear Zombie - Slow-moving Zombie that drops all its gears when destroyed or stunned in place. *Zombot Factory-Freak - Can unleash groups of Zombie Rats through its pipe. Levels Gallery Fearsome Factory.png|Fearsome Factory. Fearsome Factory Seed.png|A Fearsome Factory Seed Packet. Fearsome Factory Seed Mobile.png|A Fearsome Factory Seed Packet on mobile versions. Fearsome Factory Key.png|A Fearsome Factory Key. Gear.png|A Gear, the world's Crazy Collectible. Trivia *It was the ninth world in production. It was moved to the tenth world so that the game could have another area without needed the use of Flower Pots or any plants of that sort to plant on. *It is the second world in the game to have fog, the first being The High Sky. *The seed packets for PC and mobile used to be drastically different from each other. **The PC version shows a box on a conveyor belt, while the mobile version used to show the outside of the factory, emitting smoke. *Unlike all other worlds, the last line of defense is not an instant kill, and can be used more than once. *This is the first world since Du Froid Déjà Vu to be set completely in the day. **It is the third world to be set completely in the day, the first being Tornado Storm *All the zombies in this world wear the same hardhat. **All the zombies wear the same uniform excluding the Rat Zombie and the Zombot. ***Pipe Zombies do wear a uniforms, however is covered up by his pipe. *It was originally called "Industrial Factory". What is your favorite Fearsome Factory plant? Steel-pea Cast-iron Aspidistra Shadow-shroom Bowling Bulb Vanilla Bean-pult Burr Trap Power Lily Wattermelon Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Daytime Areas